Midnight Moments
by ohprongs
Summary: Lily's up late; fortunately Sirius' shoulder is there for her to cry on.


We meet again! So this is just a drabble from a Lily/James fic I was working on and decided to post, no need to thank me.

**Disclaimer: **I do. not. own. Thank heavens for JK Rowling.

**P.S.** To my fellow tributes (i.e. Hunger Games fic readers, see what I did there, eh?) hang in there. I re-read Innocence today and there is a light at the end of the tunnel. Only 4000 words to go and it's complete. Finished. Yazoo!

* * *

><p>Lily sat curled up by the fire. She didn't look around when heard the door shut, or footsteps padding over to her softly.<p>

"Evans? What are you doing up this late?"

She didn't look at him but sniffed and said, "I'm just going to - you know. Go." She wiped her cheeks.

"Red?" Sirius said softly. "What's wrong?"

Her lip quivered as she looked at him. "Don't worry," she whispered. "I'm just being stupid."

"You know I will and I'm sure you aren't," he said plainly. He opened his arms and she hesitated. "Contrary to popular opinion, I don't bite." She gave in, relaxing once he was holding her. He half walked, half carried her to the chair where she had just been sitting and let her sob on his shoulder.

"I'm sorry," she laughed, through her tears. "And what are you doing out so late, Mr Black?" she scolded.

"Smoke," he admitted bashfully, waving the packet of cigarettes half-heartedly. Neither of them spoke for a moment.

"Come on then, let's have it. I'm not letting you get away with dripping tears on my shirt and not explaining why," he pressed gently. "What's wrong?"

She giggled. "I know I should be used to it," she started, smile fading. "but she's my sister, you know?"

And he did.

He nodded. She took a breath. "It all started years ago, really," she began. "Me and Tuney - Petunia, my sister - made a couple of bracelets. They were little blue beads on some string, nothing fancy or anything; I think it must be a Muggle thing," she added, seeing the look on his face. "Anyway, I lost mine after a few weeks down the park. Then there was this boy, when we were little, and he was watching us. I could make flowers grow in my hand - daises," she smiled.

"Always knew you were destined for great things," he quipped.

"Well someone's got to be…" She smiled again. "He was the one who told me I was a witch. Tuney called him names and we ran home. But he used to be quite nice."

Lily didn't speak for a moment. "I used to have a friend too," Sirius said quietly. "She was a Muggle. Cissy - my cousin - told me that I shouldn't talk to her because she was filthy, and we ran home. She used to be quite nice, too."

"Fate works in funny ways." Lily mused. She picked up her story again. "When we were at Platform 9¾ for the first time, Petunia ran off. First she called me a…a freak, then she dropped her bracelet as she went back to our parents. I picked it up 'cause I'd lost mine; I reckon I was jealous. But then I thought of a way I could fix things.

"I looked up Duplicating spells in the Library, then told Professor McGonagall what I was trying to do and she helped me…we can't all be as good at spells as you," she commented wryly. "I gave the original back to my sister in the July - I didn't deserve it - but I don't know what she did with it." Lily held up her wrist. "I've worn mine ever since." She cleared her throat.

"Wow," he breathed. "That's some story!"

"Hey! I'm not even done yet."

"Merlin, there's _more_?"

"Oi, you're supposed to be helping me here."

"Right, sorry."

"So anyway, I got this at breakfast."

Sirius opened the envelope. It was a hand-written letter from Lily's mother, and when he pulled the letter out another scrap drifted to the floor with hasty cursive scrawled across it.

_Dear Lily,_

_I just thought I'd write to let you know that we all miss you. We can't wait to see you over the holidays - that is, if you still come…see, Lily, we've been invited to stay with the Dursley's over the 'festive period' (God knows how long _that's _going to last) and I'm not sure how many they're expecting. Sorry to be the bearer of bad news._

_There is a reason, though: Vernon proposed to Petunia last week and she said yes! The wedding should be sometime in May. It'd be lovely if you could come. Hopefully you'll be down at Easter?_

_If you don't come for Christmas, I'll mail your presents to the school._

_Have fun, and stay wonderful._

_Love Mum x_

He picked up the second sheet.

_PLEASE DON'T COME. I couldn't stop her letting you know but now you do, so, I'm asking - begging, really - as your sister, please don't attend my wedding. Make up some freak story and stay at school. Please._

_Just so you know, I won't be picking you as my bridesmaid._

_And if you must saddle us all with your presence, please don't bring anyone else. It'll be bad enough with one of your lot there._

_P_

"Who's this 'God' fella?" Sirius asked, frowning.

Lily rolled her eyes. "Don't be an idiot. And anyway, you're kind of focusing on the wrong bit."

Sirius let out a bark of laughter. "Bloody hell," he whistled. "And I thought my lot were bad. What are you gonna do?"

"I'm gonna go just to spite her," grinned Lily. "Hey, you could come with me!"

"What?"

"She doesn't want me to bring anyone," she shrugged. "She'd be dead jealous of you."

He pouted. "How come?"

"Not that I want to inflate that head of yours any more, but...you're attractive," she said matter-of-factly.

"Thank you, Evans! I think that might be the nicest thing you've ever said to me."

She punched him. "Come on then, moaning Myrtle. What's this sob story you've been whining about?"

* * *

><p><strong>Reviews are strawberries and Nutella.<strong>


End file.
